


Unsolvable

by pybiah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pybiah/pseuds/pybiah
Summary: Cas struggles with his newfound humanity and Dean tries his hand at this whole 'comforting people' thing





	Unsolvable

Dean supposed that this was probably going to happen at some point. 

He wasn’t blind. He’d seen the way Cas would glare at a can opener like he was trying to force it to work through the force of sheer will alone, how he would flip the television remote over in his hands like it was the most enigmatic object in the universe. He knew that he was taking his newfound humanity hard.

What he didn’t expect was Cas to completely lose it at a kid’s toy. 

Cas threw the rubix cube at the wall with such force that it chipped the shitty motel paint. Dean jolted at the noise, dropping his pizza slice on his shirt. He stared over at Cas, more occupied with the way the angel was clenching his hands so hard his skin looked ready to split than removing the cheesy mess from his front. 

He was unsure if he should say something. It’s not like there was a book titled “How to deal with a fallen angel with serious issues” he could just pick up. He wasn't so great at the whole comfort thing in general (hell, how many times had he been dubbed 'emotionally constipated' by Sam?) 

He opened his mouth to speak but Cas interrupted him before he could say anything. 

“I am over 3 billion years old,” Cas said, voice trembling, “I have seen the creation of all in this universe, witnessed the rise of humanity, and ingested the contents of an entire dimension, yet I have been bested by a children’s toy.” he kicked at the slightly dented cube, which had fallen close to his foot. 

Dean shut his mouth. How do you respond to that?

“Listen, Cas, don’t feel, uh,” Dean paused, considering which word to apply to the situation, “Upset. Nobody normal can do those things.”

“I saw sam solve it the other day,” Cas muttered furiously, fiddling with the material of his sleeve, “He did it easily.” 

“I don’t think we can put sam under the ‘normal’ bracket.” Dean joked. Cas didn’t respond, too busy staring a hole through the suspiciously stained hotel carpet. 

Goddamnit, this is not what Dean thought would happen when he handed the toy over, thinking it would take the edge off Cas’s boredom. He had just been trying to help, maybe offer something that would occupy him for a while, stop him from pacing so incessantly. 

“Seriously, man, don’t take it too hard. No one is perfect.” Dean said.

Cas sent him a withering look. 

“I was the best strategist in my garrison. I’ve been the general of too many heavenly wars to count. Problem solving is my ‘forte’. Why can’t I solve a puzzle?” Cas spat, bitterness coating the words.

Dean made a noncommittal noise in response. 

“If it’s eating at you that much, why don’t you just ask Sam to teach you how?” He suggested

“I shouldn’t need to be taught!” Cas burst out. He looked taken back, like he hadn’t meant to say that.

“I should know how to do all of this.” he continued, fast, standing up and starting to pace. “All the etiquette, the technology, the mundane aspects of humanity - I should understand them all. But I don’t. " He ran a hand down his face and Dean sat and watched, pizza grease seeping slowly through his shirt, as Cas looked the most painfully human he had ever seen him. Emotions flashed across his face one after the other, a slideshow of frustration, irritation, pain, tiredness. 

"All those years of watching, but never seeing," He said. He stopped pacing to face Dean.

"I’m clueless for the first time in my existence and it’s exhausting.” He said.

Dean stood up and walked over. Cas was fidgeting again, a habit Dean thinks he may have picked up from Sam. He carefully laid a hand on the angel’s shoulder. Cas looked at Dean with such a pathetic expression that he could do nothing but pull the angle into a hug, less brief than he would usually give. 

He wanted to help, he wanted to fix it all, but in this situation he was even worse off than Cas. People aren't cars, they can't be fixed that easy.

“It’ll be ok,” He said eventually, “We’ll sort it out,”

For once, he was pretty sure he wasn’t lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little piece about Fallen!cas learning to deal with things, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
